The present invention relates to a camera with a motion compensation device for stabilizing images, and more particularly, to a camera having a movement compensation device which cancels movements of a position of an image in the focal plane which has priority modes for either shutter release or motion compensation.
A variety of mechanisms for compensation of camera motion have been proposed. Such mechanisms measure camera motion using centripetal force sensors for detecting angular velocity, or gyroscopic or piezoelectric sensors for detecting acceleration. Data gathered from the sensors is used in calculating a lens adjustment required to compensate for the motion. The lens adjustment is completed using a motor or a voice coil to actuate a compensation lens.
The prior art mechanisms determine whether the camera motion is within a maximum range of compensation. If the motion exceeds the maximum range of compensation a shutter release operation is overridden, or delayed, until the detected motion level is within a maximum range of compensation. This type of operation is undesirable when on-demand shutter release is required, such as in sports or journalistic photography. These applications require that an event be captured regardless of a possibility of blurring of the picture.